If You Only Knew (Marichat)
by loveJupiter
Summary: Catnoir visits Marinette hoping to find out the identity of ladybug
1. 1. Not Quite Lying

Marinette pov

I climbed through my balcony window and dropped to my bed. I'd transform back in a minute anyways so I didn't bother doing it myself. I was far too tired to even muster up those two simple words, spots off.

It was a long day. Cat noir and I faced a villan so difficult that I had already detransformed twice before collecting and distributing two miraculous. We didn't come close to beating him until Rena rouge created an allusion of all of us looking glum and defeated under carapace's shield. We were glad he didn't know she was there. Made it much easier to sneak up from behind and destroy his backpack which housed the akuma.

Finally I transformed back. It felt so good to be back in my normal clothes. A skin tight suit does look good but nothing beats leggings and a loose shirt.

"Aahhh I'm exhausted," Tiki yawned.

"Yeah me too" I handed her a cookie from my purse.

"You did good marinette. You and cat noir make a great team. "

"Thank you tiki. We do don't we."

Of course we made a good team. Master Fu made sure of that before he gave us our miraculous.

The two of us got along great and we fought great alongside each other. The only problem we had was him loving me and me loving Adrien. But that hardly ever got in the way. Adrien doesn't like me anyways.

I thought about Adrien until I fell asleep.

The next morning

I woke up late of course. School had already started. I ran out the door in my clothes from yesterday. No one would notice as school was let out after only 10 minutes yesterday due to the akumatized villain that created chaos all over the city.

I sat next to alya as usual. She looked exhausted. I knew how she felt. Nino and Adrien came in together a minute after me looking very sleep deprived. At least I wasn't the only one who was late. I love being ladybug but it's impossible to get anywhere on time even on days I don't have to deal with one of hawkmoth's victims.

"Wow. Party too hard last night marinette? " Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Of course that would mean someone would have to care enough to invite you to one hahaha"

That girl gets on my nerves.

"No Chloe I just didn't get much sleep." As much as I wanted to fight back I was far too tired. Plus it's probably better if I just be nice.

"Hmph" She grumbled

"You look tired too Chloe" Alya stated

"Yes well of course I am seeing as I stayed up all night with ladybug. She felt bad for not bringing me my miraculous." She snooted.

That made me angry. No I wasn't angry. I was fuming. I'm so tired of that brat lying about me even if she doesn't know it's me. I had to shut her down.

"That's such a lie Chloe and you know it." I hissed.

"Oh and how would you know." She hissed back.

"Because... Because.. " I hadn't thought this far

"Because what loser?"

Oh I had it.

"Because ladybug was with me last night."

She gasped.

Adrien turned his head to look at me so quickly that I could here his bones pop.

"You know ladybug?!" He sounded genuinely interested

"Yes of course. We're very close" It wasn't exactly a lie. I mean we are the same person.

Adrien pov

After class today I tried to catch up to marinette but I failed. I wonder if she knows ladybugs identity. I have to ask. She probably won't answer though.

I need to know. I love ladybug and I know she doesn't love cat noir but maybe I could make her love me as Adrien. I mean I act completely different when I'm cat noir. It's easier to be flirty and cool when I'm behind a mask. Maybe she'd like the more chill me. But when the mask is on I just can't resist.

Hours later the sun has set and the moon and stars are hidden behind storm clouds. I did patrol alone tonight because ladybug is super clumsy when it's wet. I'm not so great in a downpour either but I manage.

I arrive at my last destination as cat tonight. I plant my feet on the balcony and open the skylight window. I could see her begin to panick when I land on her bedroom floor beside her. I clamp my hand over her mouth before she can scream.

"Relax marinette it's just me." I whisper. She visibly relaxed as she saw my face.

"Cat what are you doing here?" She asks as she flips on the light.

I blush when I notice her pajamas. A hot pink cami tank top and a pair of pink and white striped shorts that showed just a little too much. She didn't seem to notice. I blushed more when I noticed all the pictures of me on the wall. Well I mean me as Adrien of course. If only she knew. I chuckle.

"What's funny?" She asks.

I walk over to one of the pictures.

"Got a crush now do you?" I smirk.

"What no!" She runs in front of me and starts taking down the picture.

I creep closer behind her while she picks at the tape. The blue haired girl turns around. I back her up against the wall leaning forward with one hand against the wall for support.

"W-what are you doing?" She blushes.

I lift her head to look at me.

"I need you to tell me something princess... Who is ladybug?"

An: and first chapter complete. Yay. So here's the thing. I don't have much practice in writing I'm more of a visual artist so this probably won't be the best story. But the plot I'm writing is pretty interesting so I encourage you to continue reading if you can put up with grammatical errors. Thanks for reading.


	2. 2. Stay?

Marinette pov

"I-I-I I don't know who L-ladyb-b-b-bug is." I stutter.

Something about the way he's standing made me nervous.

I feel bad for lying but he can't know. If I tell him it's me it could be dangerous. It's not that I don't trust cat... But what if he slips up and calls me marinette on accident while I'm ladybug. He can't know.

"Oh" His eyes soften. He stands up strait, his tail-like belt wrapped itself around his ankle. Then he sinks to the floor.

Is he upset? I sit next to him.

"Cat are you okay? "

"Yeah princess I'm fine" He forces a smile.

"Tell me the truth. What's wrong. "

"It's just that... I really do love ladybug and she doesn't want me. " I felt the warmth of a blush spread across my face as he spoke.

" But I think it's because she doesn't know who I am behind the mask. She doesn't know that as a civilian I'm completely different than I am as a super hero. I mean I-I-I I get shy. I'm not so arrogant. I don't try so much to be funny. I only do that stuff as cat because the mask gives me a sense of confidence. She doesn't like that but I think she'd like me without the mask."

Maybe I'm wrong about him. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought.

"Why don't you act arrogant around me? " I ask.

"Well purrrincess, " He winks. I giggle.

"I guess I'm just more comfortable around you."

I liked that answer. Even though it came with one if his not-so-funny cat puns.

"Cat? "

"Yeah princess? " He shot me a sad half smile.

"I know you only came here for an answer, and I'm sorry that I couldn't give it to you, but do you want to stay and hang out? "

His smile got bigger

"I'd love to Mari "

"You know, you're the only one who calls me that. "

For a few hours cat and I sat in my bedroom floor talking about random nonsense and playing card games. He kept jokingly and very obviously trying to cheat but I wasn't having that even though it was kinda cute. After he did this a few times I just threw the whole deck at him which resulted in the two of us sprawled out in my floor throwing a laughing fit. It was great.

Around two in the morning I fell asleep. I woke up to him carrying me to my bed. I found myself snuggling into his chest as he walked carefully to my bed. He layed me down gently. I clutched onto his chest. I didn't want him to put me down.

"Goodnight marinette" He whispered before he climed up through my skylight onto my balcony. I was sad to see him go but I was too tired to ask him to stay. I drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Cat noir pov

She was so cute when she was sleepy. I know it's probably my own exhaustion making me feel this way but I love the way she snuggled into my chest. I didn't to leave but I don't think she'd be too happy if I was still in her room when she woke up.

The night air felt good on my face as I jumped from building to building. If I wasn't so tired I would stay out longer. Tonight was the first night j was up so late without the excuse of an akuma attack. But it was definitely worth it.

I never noticed how fun Marinette could be. When she's around me as adrien she's always stuttering and fumbling over her words. I wonder why that is honestly. Is she scared of me?

I finally reached my home and entered through my bedroom window.

"Plagg, claws out! "

A green light surrounded me as I transformed back into adrien.

"So marinette huh? " Plagg teased with a smirk. I don't know why but I could feel the heat of a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"W-what about marinette. "

"Oh don't play dumb adrien. You look at her the way I look at Camembert. " I rolled my eyes

"Oh cmon plagg. Mari is just a friend." For some reason this felt like a lie.

I had such a good time with marinette tonight. Better than ive had in a long time. But my heart belongs to ladybug. At least I think it does. Maybe it's just the sleep deprivation.

I threw plagg a piece of Camembert.

"Go to sleep plagg"

He caught it in his mouth

"Whatever you say. " He said with his mouth full.

Marinette pov

Oh crap I'm late again. I realize as I look at the clock. In a panic I jump down off my bed, rolling my ankle in the process. I winced in pain as I limped to my dresser pulling out pink sweats and a white t shirt. I slid into my pink flats somehow managing to hurt my ankle even more.

Tiki hovered next to me with a look of worry plastered on her face. I shook my head to let her know it was no big deal. I pulled on my black hoodie and she hid in my purse. The coolness of the outside air shocked me. Chill bumps rose on my arms under my jacket sleeves. I hurried across the street into the school and limped into my class room.

"Late again Ms dupain-cheng? " My teacher, Mrs bustier asked sarcastically. She's usually very nice but i can see that my constant tardiness is a bit disruptive.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll be here on time next time. " I promised taking my seat next to alya.

Alya looked tired. Her eyes we're read and puffy as if she'd been crying. Her hands were folded in her lap and she didn't dar lift her eyes from them.

"Alya what's wrong? " I asked sympathetically.

She looked away.

"Alya? " I was very worried.

"Marinette I need to tell you something. "

An: that's all for chapter two. What do you think is wrong with alya? Could catnoir have feelings for marinette. Let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading


	3. 3. Burning Cheeks

Marinettes pov

"What is it Alya?" I asked

"Mari... "

"Marinette, Alya, please pay attention" Mrs bustier called us out.

"Yes ma'am" We replied in unison.

Alya hung her head again, her eyes watering as she stared down at her thumbs. Something is seriously wrong and I don't know how I can help her.

A few hours later the bell rang signalling that it's time for lunch. I followed Alya out into the hallway. I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her, my red nails matching her shirt almost exact. My best friend turned to face me clearly holding back tears

"Alya? " She turned her head.

"Marinette please don't be mad. " She almost whispered to me

"Of course I won't be. Just tell me what's wrong. "

"Hey guys wanna grab lunch with us?" Adrien asked interrupting us without knowing he was doing so.

Adrien! Lunch! Lunch with Adrien!

Alya could obviously tell that I was distracted by the perfect blonde boy in front of me. She let out a disappointed sigh but I barely noticed being so focused on the boy of my dreams. That probably makes me a bad friend but I can't help it. When it comes to Adrien agreste I'm completely hopeless. It's one of my biggest downfalls

You'd think over the years I'd have gotten over my crush but that clearly isn't the case. I fell in love with him when I was 13 and now I'm 17 and the only difference now is that I stutter less and my fantasies have 'matured'.

Of course now he wasn't the only boy I found myself dreaming of at night much to my dismay. A certain super hero liked to nudge his way in there too.

These dreams feel like a betrayal to the one who has my heart... Though it is not seeing as I don't have his. It feels like a betrayal to catnoir as well because I have his heart but as attractive and silly as he is, he does not have mine. But still I find myself waking up in a sweat after the leather clad hero invaded my dreams.

The last time this happened was the night before last. I remember the heat spreading across my body waking me from my unavoidable, incredibly embarrassing dream. I could almost feel the spot where he had kissed my neck in my slumber.

God if he knew about this he'd never let me live it down. I know that for sure. "So you find me sexy? " He would say most likely with that signature catnoir smirk. "Do I make you nervous? " He'd probably lean in closer just to tease me. Of course I'd push him away though. I only see him that way when I'm asleep.

Thinking about that made my face burn with a blush. I knew my cheeks were undeniably red as the model in front of me tried to regain my attention.

"Marinette? " He asked most likely not for the first time.

"Oh um yeah? " He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Lunch." I blushed again

"Oh yeah sure. Let's go. "

The four of us decided that we'd eat at my place since it was across the street and none of us really felt like walking too far.

I reheated some leftover lasagna from the night before. My parents had occupied the living room so we went upstairs to eat in my bedroom. I'm glad that I took down all the photos of Adrien last night when cat was here.

Another blush.

Everytime that stupid cat crosses my mind my face gets hot. I don't know why. I don't like it.

Adriens pov

Marinette seems very distracted today. Everytime I look at her she's in deep thought. Maybe it has something to do alya. She's acting weird too.

Marinettes face went red for the hundredth time today. It was too adorable I had to look away.

That wasn't the greatest idea. The first thing I saw was a piece of tape on the wall that until last night held up a picture of my face. That's where I trapped her against the wall, where her blush traveled all the way to her ears and down her pale, defined neck. She was probably uncomfortable.

Nonetheless last night was the most fun I've had in ages. Even patrolling with ladybug wasn't as fun as hanging out with my princess as my feline self. I don't know why but it's different. When I'm with her alone as Adrien it's awkward, but as catnoir, it's the most comfortable thing in the world.

I looked up at the blue haired girl. She was laying on her back, empty plate beside her, staring up at the sky through her skylight. She looked mesmerized and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her cheeks went red once again and I could feel mine doing the same.

I heard a strange noise come from beside me. I looked over to see Alya. All the color drained from her face in an instant and she stood up quickly clamping her hands over her mouth. She didn't say a word, she just darted for marinettes bathroom. The noise I heard beside me must have been her gagging because the next sound the rest of us heard was the sound of the girl vomiting into marinettes toilet.

Both Nino and Mari stood up to rush to Alyas side. Nino turned around to face her.

"I got it marinette. " He told her with a sad expression on his face.

She nodded and sat back down with a worried look.

Nino continued towards his sick girlfriend.

"Adrien something is wrong. I don't know what it is or what to do about it but I just know that something is not right. " Her eyes were beginning to water.

I scooted closer to her to pull her into a comforting hug.

"It will be okay marinette. Just talk to her. Try to make her feel better. Or maybe even talk to Nino. He might know what to do. " I advised her.

She looked up at me with her bluebell eyes. I blushed.

"Thank you Adrien. "

"You're welcome marinette. "

An: this was a fun chapter to write. What do you think is wrong with alya. Is she sick? Also which moments are cuter so far? Adrienette, or marichat?

Also excuse my spelling of catnoir. I know technically it should be spelled as chat but it feels weird to write like that because where I am from its spelled cat. Anyways thanks for reading. Until next time

~mari


	4. 4. Alya

Marinettes pov

For the last three days things seemed to change very quickly. Catnoir has visited me every night, even if just for a few minutes. It turns out he is extremely easy to talk to.

"Tell me something princess." He had said two nights ago.

"Why did you have so many pictures of that boy on your wall? "

I almost lied. I almost told him that it was for some design ideas. It would have came out so easily and believable. But I felt compelled to tell him the truth. So that's what I did.

"Oh these?" I lifted the stack of headshots and magazine cut outs from under my chaise. He nodded.

"Oh just a little crush." I had told him without even a creep of a blush on my face.

He had shot me his signature catnoir smirk before replying with a drawn out "oh really"

I couldn't contain my laughter when he preceded to wiggle his eyebrows at me.

I thought about taping the pictures back up but I decided against it. Truth is that things with Adrien got way easier these past three days as well and I think a huge part of that is that I've been thinking about him a lot less. Of course he's still a beautiful angel in my eyes but he's also a close friend and I don't think I need any more than that, even though it would be nice.

Adrien and I have been texting more lately. Mostly about alya and Nino who have been acting very strange lately.

Nino has been extremely quiet which is extremely out if character for him. He hardly talks to anyone anymore. Sure he joins us for lunch everyday but Adrien and I can't get a word from him edge wise. We think it has something to do with alya. She's been skipping school for the last three days. She never misses school. There have been two akuma attacks as well and still there have been no posts on the ladyblog. Ever since the first akuma attack three years ago she hasn't missed one until now, not including the times she was the victim.

I sat alone at my desk in class for the third time in a row today. Adrien and I were both late of course. He looked back at me from his desk and shot me a small smile and pulled out his phone. I pulled mine out as well given as our new routine consists of us texting all morning.

Adrien:

Morning marinette. Still no alya?

Me:

Nope. How's Nino?

Adrien:

Still silent

Me:

We have got to figure this out. Maybe they broke up?

Adrien:

I don't think so. We gave him a ride to her house yesterday.

Me:

Oh. Okay so let's ask him what's wrong today at lunch.

Adrien:

That's a good idea.

Me:

My place.

Adrien:

Sounds good to me.

We put our phones away before we could get caught by our teacher. I tried to listen to the lesson but I found it difficult due to the amount of worry I felt for my two friends.

The clock ticked slowly, the hours before lunch dragging on slower than usual. I was so anxious to talk to Nino. I tapped my foot impatiently until riiiiinnnggg finally. Lunch.

I hurried out of my seat and grabbed the boys each by the wrist and dragged them across the street to my place.

Adrien POV

I blushed at her touch when marinette pulled Nino and me out of the school in a rush. She didn't let go of either of us until we were safely through her trap door into her room. I was relieved when she let go mainly because I didn't like that she was touching Nino. Im not sure why but I feel very territorial over her lately. Especially from the other night.

"Oh just a little crush. " She told me like it was nothing. Keeping my identity at that moment was the hardest it had been in a couple years. She had a little crush on me and she didn't even know she was confessing to me. Of course I still love ladybug but I don't really know her. Not like I know Mari.

She pushed us both down on her chaise then pulled her desk chair over to sit in front of us snapping me out of my thoughts. I knewy face was probably flushed but she didn't seem to notice. Her gaze was centered on the boy next to me.

"So Nino" She began. "What's going on with you and alya? "

"Nothing. W-were fine. " He stuttered obviously lying.

"Oh come on Nino something's wrong and we know it. " I pressed.

"What's wrong? " Marinette asked again.

"Look marinette you're just gonna have to talk to alya." He said.

"But... "

"Drop it marinette! " He snap

I instinctively reached for her as Nino got up and left. I was almost angry. Especially seeing the hurt look plastered on marinettes sweet face. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She stood up leaving my hand to fall back in my own lap as she climed the ladder onto her bed.

She layed down silently for a while and I just sat there until she spoke again.

"Adrien you should get back to school. I think I'm just gonna stay here. " She said weakly.

"I could stay here with you. " I offered.

"That's okay Adrien. Your father would have your ass. " She wasn't wrong about that.

I left quietly deciding that I would visit her later as catnoir. Maybe then she'd open up to me a little more. I want to keep her company. I need her to be happy. I want to make her smile like she does everytime I make a terrible cat pun.

The rest of the school day was a drag. I was lonely. Nino wasn't talking and Mari and alya weren't there. Chloe was all over me as usual but that just made the day even more dreadful. As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of school I ran outside and found an ally to transform in.

"What's the rush dude? " Plagg questioned when he was finally able to come out from hiding.

"We're going to see marinette. " I stated.

"Not again" He complained. I didn't let him get a word in edge wise.

"Plagg! Claws out! " The black kwami was sucked into my ring and I was suddenly a leather clad hero.

I used my stick to launch myself across the street landing silently on her balcony. I dropped through the sunroof unannounced. She was on the phone and with my cat like hearing I could tell it was with alya.

"I'm so tired marinette. I don't know what to do. " Alya was crying.

"It will be okay alya. Get some rest. "

Marinette hung up the phone after saying bye and looked at me with a shocked expression.

Marinette had confided in me about her problems with alya recently even though I already knew. She didn't know that though.

"Was that alya?" I asked though I already knew. She nodded.

"She tell you what's wrong? " I questioned

"Y-yeah. Shes... "

She's what mari?" i asked.

I was genuinly worried about my friend and marinette knew what was wrong with her. Every scenario possible passed through my mind all at once. Is she moving away? Did she do something bad? I thought of every possible reason for the girls current behavior. Every reason but the real one.

Marinette looked up at me with watery eyes. A tear slipped from the corner of the left one and rolled down her beautiful face.

"Sh-she's sick," she sobbed "I-its leukemia."

"Oh marinette im so sorry." i tried not to cry myself. "But the doctors will help her."

"No kitty… Shes refusing treatment." this angered me

"What! Why?!"

Im having an extremely hard time controlling my emotions at this point. Marinette cant know that im friends with Alya, but this isnt right. My friend is sick. Its not real.

"B-b-because shes…. Shes pregnant."

I pulled marinette close to me and wrapped my arms around her. She began to sob heavily into my chest. I let a few tear slip out aswell but i tried my best to hide my emotons. One of my bestfriends is sick. She has cancer and shes pregnant with a child who is undeniably my bestfriend's. I hate this. I hate that they have to go thrugh this and i hate what its doing to marinette. I need my friends to be okay, and i need my princess to be happy

An: so I decided to add more to this chapter instead of leaving it on a cliffhanger. But yeah.


	5. 5. Flooded Eyes And Stolen Hearts

Chapter 5: Flooded eyes and stolen hearts

Marinettes pov

I sobbed uncontrollably into catnoir's leather covered chest. Usually I'd be to embarrassed to cry in front of someone, especially my partner, but at this point I couldn't hold it in. The news I had received only minutes ago was fresh in my mind.

I had called alya only a few hours after adrien left after much convincing from tikki. I was too scared of what might be happening to do it on my own so I let the spotted kwami dial for me. I pressed the phone to my ear flinching as the cold screen touched my face. Alya answers on the third ring.

"Hello" She answered tiredly

"Alya we need to talk. " I stated trying not to sound too firm.

"Yeah. Nino says you were asking about me. "

"Yeah. Can I come over? "

"I-i don't think I could tell you in person. " She admitted, a hint of shame invading her usually strong tone. "

"That bad huh? " I was even more perturbed than I was before.

"Marinette it's really bad... "

I could only imagine. Did she cheat on Nino? She had asked me not to be mad at her before. Did she cheat on Nino with adrien?! No she'd never do that. It'd have to be something else Intirely. But what?

"Marinette I went to the doctor the other day" Oh god she's sick "and they did some blood work and stuff." I could here her crying on the other end. My stomach sank.

"They called to other day to give me the news. "

"What news? " My voice cracked heavily.

"I-i" She sobbed "they told me I have leukemia. It-its um" I could hear her swallow and my eyes began to burn with the inevitable tears that would come any second now.

"Um cancer of the- of the blood. And my um.. My oncologist said its pretty severe and that I need to do chemo. B-but I told her no because... Because when they doctor called to tell me... She also told me- told me that I'm p-pregnant. "

She said all of this really slowly before she began to sob. I started to cry with her. We stayed on the phone for a while just crying with each other until she spoke again.

"I'm so tired marinette. I don't know what to do. "

"It will be okay alya. Just get some rest. "

That's when I noticed cat noir standing in the middle of my room looking at me with curious eyes. And now here I am in his comforting arms sobbing uncontrollably, my tears rolling down the water-resistant material of his suit. He held me tightly and silently for what seemed like hours until I calmed down. I pulled away from him slowly. He his clawed thumbs under my eyes wiping away my tears. I blushed.

"Thank you cat. " I looked away shyly.

"I'm always here for you marinette. I can take you to her house if you want to see her. " He offered.

Right on cue my phone beeped with a news alert. I held it up so that both of us could see. The news anchor did her usual opening intro before continuing with

"The mayor Andre bourgeois has instated a city wide lockdown. Due to a flood that has filled the streets of Paris with contaminated water, all citizens should stay indoors wherever they are until the damage is fixed. The mayor has requested for ladybug and catnoir, whoever you may be, to stay out as well. This is not the work of an akuma and professionals are taking care if it."

"Or maybe i don't take you to alyas. " Cat spoke disappointment apparent in his voice.

"I guess not" I frowned.

"Crap I need to call my dad. I can't do that like this"

"I have to go make sure my parents got the news. You can let your transformation go and tell him where you are while I'm downstairs. Just open the hatch when I can come back in. " He nodded.

After talking to my parents I went upstairs to find my hatch already open. I climed into my room to see a very stressed out catnoir sitting on my chaise pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Everything okay? " I asked. He raised his head to look at me. His bright green eyes showed hardly any emotional for a second, then they brightened up and he smiled a bit barely showing his milky white teeth. I sat down next to him.

"Yeah. My father can be stressful sometimes. But I told him I was studying with a friend so it's taken care of. "

"That's good." I layed my head down on his shoulder. He sighed

"Im sorry about your friend marinette. " He said without looking at me.

"Thanks cat. Can we talk about something else though. " I could feel him nod against my head.

"So tell me about this crush of yours. " I was suddenly nervous... Not nervous about adrien but nervous about talking to cat about adrien. Not because its a sensitive subject for me but because I suddenly felt like telling him about it would ruin something between me and catnoir even though there is nothing between us.. Right?

But I went with it.

"You mean Adrien? " I asked even though I knew damn well he meant Adrien. He nodded.

"Well... It's going alright. We're closer now. He's still just a friend but Im okay with that." I admitted

"You are? " He asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah. I mean honestly it's been three years. If he wanted me at all it would've happened by now. " I felt him gasp.

"Three years? "

"Yep. He gave me his umbrella and I kinda fell. But I think I'm getting back up now. He's not the only one I'm thinking about now. " I blushed. I wasn't willing to admit that it was the masked boy sitting next to me who invaded my thoughts. I didn't even realize that I felt that way until I said it.

"Oh" He said without any hint of emotion.

I lifted my head to look at him. Our eyes met and I could feel myself rocking like I was floating on gentle waves. Our eye contact lingered for a long moment only strengthening my current high. I had to interrupt the moment before I passed out from the uncontrollable dizziness that came with it.

"Wh-what about yours. W-with ladybug? " I stuttered, something that I've only really done when I was talking to Adrien.

I immediately regretted my question. I didn't want to hear him talk about his feelings for me as my alter ego. I might melt knowing that he loves me but he doesn't love me. Because I know now that I definitely have feelings for my partner now. But I can never be with him as ladybug. That could put us in serious danger he's already super protective. Imagine how it would be if we were actually together then. But I was too late. I had already spoken the words and he was already opening his mouth to answer.

"She's a great partner. " He said.

"But don't you love her? " Why did I ask that?

He stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of me. He seemed to be deep in thought. He did this for a few minutes, his eyebrows pierced together the entire time. I stopped him by standing up and grabbing his shoulders.

"Cat? " I questioned.

"Maybe Im not in love with her. " He started. "I dont really know her Mari." He admitted with his green eyes softening as he looked down at me. "Not like I know you. "

I blushed a little. If he only knew. I pulled him in for a hug. I didn't expect him to feel so warm and soft with his leather suit.

"Mari I-I" The confident, flirtatious hero couldn't find his words. I guess it was my turn to be the confident one.

"Kitty? " I looked up at him, tears from our previous conversation still puddled in my eyes.

"Yes princess?"

The nickname he's always had for me only now started to have an effect of me. I was now suddenly and intensely aware of his arms around me. His hands laying one over the other behind my neck and mine, finger tips barely touching, in the middle of his back. I was aware of the way my chest was pressed up against his abdomen. I was aware of the heat spreading through my body likely causing me to turn a deep shade of red. Most of all, I was aware of the next words to escape my desperate lips.

"Kiss me. "

"Ma-mari-marinette? " His eyes went wide with surprise as my name left his mouth in the stuttering form of a question.

"Kiss me catnoir" I was shocked by the confident tone in my voice. I felt a sense of power that I've only ever felt as ladybug. And then I felt warmth. I felt desire. I felt everything, except in reality I only felt one thing. That feeling was euphoria as his soft lips collided with mine and his strong arms tightened around my body. Our lips moved together slowly and passionately for a moment. Then he pulled away. His eyes expressed his true desire and his smile was wide and brilliant. I smiled in the same manner before he pulled me in again and kissed me forcibly and hastily. He pulled away again.

"Damn Marinette. " He pulled us closer together and held my head against his chest laying his chin on top of it. "Now I think I love you " I giggled.

An: longest chapter so far with 1632 words. It was so fun to write. What did you guys think?


	6. 6. Desperation

"Damn it marinette. " I teased as I rested my chin on top of her head. "Now I think I love you. " She giggled.

My cat ears twitched at the sound. The only thing better than that sound was kissing her. Man I never felt anything half as good as the feeling I got when I finally felt her lips on mine.

"After one kiss? Isn't it a little early for love chaton? " She teased with a playful smirk.

"What can I say princess, cats tend to get attached fairly easy. " She giggled at my flirtatious words.

I leaned down to kiss her again. My lips barely grazed against hers before she pulled back only and inch. I groaned and she smiles at my desperation. Our eyes met briefly before hers closed and she planted her beautiful bubblegum lips against my peach pink ones. This kiss was just as breathtaking as the last.

When I came here mere minutes ago I was not expecting this. I wasn't expecting to kiss the girl currently attached to my lips. I didn't even expect to feel her in my arms at all. And I absolutely never expected to feel the way I do now. Love? Maybe. Desperation? Definitely.

I need her. I need to taste her kiss. I need to feel her arms around me. I need to smell that sweet vanilla scent that she gives off. I need her.

Desperation.

She released my lips and stepped back to look up to me. It's like I was looking at her in a new light.

Her lips were swollen and red from our previously shared affection. Before when I saw her lips I felt cheeky. Now I felt flustered and, once again, desperate.

Her eyes we're wide and babydoll like. She looked at me with a brighter expression than before. A look she only have me as Adrien.

Before when I saw her eyes I felt content. Now looking down into her beautiful blues, I felt a new sense of passion. Love?

Her cheeks grew red and she looked at the floor nervously donning a cheeky smile. I chuckled slightly wearing a cheeky grin if my own and I pulled her into my chest. We stayed like this for a minute before she pulled away.

"Wanna watch a movie till the flood clears kitty. " She asked.

I nodded. Her slender fingers wrapped around mine and she pulled me up to her bed where she layed down with her head on my chest a hit the play button on her laptop.

If were being honest I have no idea what it was we were watching. I was too focused on keeping my breathing steady with my princess tracing circles on my belly. My heart was racing at her touch. I knew she could probably hear it beating out of my chest but I did my best to come off as calm and collected.

Sometime after the movie ended she had dozed off in my arms, likely extremely exhausted from the crying that had taken place earlier. It wasn't exactly late enough for it to be considered bed time but seeing as I was stuck here anyways I let myself drift to sleep along with her.

MARINETTES POV

I layed back slowly onto my chaise pulling him down on top of me by the collar of his shirt. He looked somewhat stunned but I held my face, a seductive smirk drawn on my lips. He shook his head with a chuckle to regain his composure.

"Shit marinette what are you doing to me."

I didn't even have time to reply before he smashed his soft peach pink lips against my own.

My hands gripped at his blond locks desperately. If only he would kiss me harder.

He didn't kiss harder. Instead he took my bottom lip in his teeth and and pulled. The scraping of his pearly whites against my lip sent waves through my body coiling together in my lower abdomen. I needed more.

As if on cue his mouth moved from my own to the space where my neck met my jaw. He kissed me gently there before pressing his tongue to the sensitive skin applying pressure before he brought his lips back to it in an open mouth kiss. He sucked gently on the spot then grazed his teeth over the area which was now more sensitive then before. I moaned quietly as the coil in my abdomen tightened. Then he pulled away. I Whimpered.

"You like that don't you princess."

The coil disappeared. In its place was a hot boiling ball of anger.

" ADRIEN AGRESTE DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME 'PRINCESS'! "

I woke up anger boiling inside me. I hadn't quite gotten a grip at reality yet. I was fuming mad at Adrien though I wasn't fully aware that in reality I had no reason to be. It was only a dream. But I wasn't completely awake yet.

I let out a loud angry grunt, well actually I was practically growling. I slammed my fist down hard onto the bed underneath me. Only it wasn't a bed, but I still couldn't get a grip.

Cat woke startled at my punch and looked at me kindly. But it didn't register that I was awake and he was here with me.

"Princess? Is something wrong" Cat asked sweetly even in his tired state.

I was even more angry now.

"SHUT UP ADRIEN! ONLY MY KITTY GETS TO CALL ME PRINCESS. "

He looked at me shocked at my sudden outburst. A bright red blush burned under his mask. Only then did reality hit me and man did it hit me hard.

An: short filler chapter. Sorry for the late update.


	7. 7 He Prefers Camembert

Marinettes POV

"I-i I'm sorry cat. I didn't mean to yell." I covered my face with both of my hands trying to surpress the blush that was spreading quickly across my face.

"Okay but marinette what just happened?" His sleepy voice was extremely sexy. The coil in my abdomen that disappeared in my dream started to tighten again.

"I-I-I... " I couldn't form a sentence when I was all flustered.

"You what marinette?" A smirk tugged at his lips. Did he know what he was doing to me right then?

"I was dreaming." I blurted out trying not to lose my cool.

Cats smirk turned into a cherry pink grin. I found it cute how his lips were swollen and red after sleep. I want to kiss him so badly right now. I couldn't move.

"About Adrien agreste? "

"Well ma-maybe" I blushed harder.

"You still like him don't you?" His smile never faltered.

Of course I still like Adrien. I mean I've been in love with him since I was 13. Just because i kissed catnoir doesn't mean that my feelings have changed. Except they have changed. Now I think I like both. But I can't have both. Can I?

I looked away ashamed.

"Hey that's okay Marinette. I still like ladybug. But I like you too. "

Oh if he only knew.

"So maybe this might be weird but you could have both of us if you wanted. " He said matter-of-factly.

How on earth could I have both?

"That's silly minou. Adrien doesn't even see me like that." I tried my hardest not to look sad about that.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that." He had a smug look on his face.

"Cmon cat. Let's go down stairs and let my parents know you're here." His face dropped.

"What? Why? "

"Well the flood isn't supposed to clear for another day or two and you need to eat. You must be starving. " As if on cue his stomach let out a loud gurgling noise. We both laughed quietly.

Catnoir followed me down stairs.

"Maman? Papa?" I called them into the living room.

"Yes Mar-- oh I see we have a guest?" Mom asked gesturing towards cat.

"Yeah I found him asleep on my balcony."

"Is that right dear? Okay you two breakfast is in the kitchen. Marinette after you eat show cat noir to the bathroom so he can get cleaned up and settle his arrangements with his family."

"Yes mama. " I replied.

"Are you sure it's okay being here?" Cat asked worriedly

"Of course. Besides, what would your family think if you showed up at home while the whole city is on lock down. " She gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you ma'am. "

We all ate breakfast together at the table. Catnoir seemed to enjoy the small talk a lot. He was welcomed gracefully by both of my parents but he seemed well out of place umong my family. He sat up straight on his stool while the rest of us leaned against the wall or the table. His elbows never came close to the cream colored table cloth. He ate with proper etiquette white my parents and I ate sloppily compared to him. He didn't seem to mind though. He looked happy.

After breakfast I showed him to the bathroom so he could detransform and shower. I joined my mom in the kitchen to help her wash dishes.

"So what dies his kwami need to recharge? " She asked.

How on earth did my mom know about kwamis? I internally panicked for a moment before I decided to play dumb.

"His what? " I squeaked unintentionally.

She gave me a face that said "don't play dumb with me. "

"His kwami. Goodness marinette I'm not dense. When are you gonna tell him you're ladybug anyway? " She said it so calmly that it took a minute to register in my head. She knew.

My mouth hung open slightly and i froze. The plate I was drying slipped out of my hands and shattered at my feet bringing me back into reality.

"Crap!" I hissed at the broken plate.

I leaned down to clean it up and gather my senses.

"Mom?" I asked to get her attention.

"Yes sweetheart? " She replied.

"I'm not ladybug. " I lied calmly while avoiding eye contact.

She gave me the same look as before and I knew lying was no use. She asked me again.

"What does his kwami need? "

I sighed in defeat.

"Cheese." I answered weakly. "He prefers Camembert. "

An: sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter but I think the next few should come smoothly.


End file.
